pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack
---- Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack is a feature added with the very last World Expansion in PvZ2. It added 11 "Tokens" to the game, awarded by beating the expansion bosses, which, once redeemed, gives the actual Boss Drop Pack to the player. ---- |image = file:BStarsBossDropPack.png |imagewidth = 375 |caption = The sprite for the Pack. |Row 1 title = Introduced in |Row 1 info = Version null-null-null |Row 2 title = Unlocked: |Row 2 info = Redeeming all 11 Boss Tokens |Row 3 title = Items unlocked: |Row 3 info = Chlorophur Thunder Snow Winter Pea Jolt Weed Electrical Cherry Scorpion Pepper Fry Im-Peach Food Pot Teashooter Sweet Tea Lack-Pea |Row 4 title = Bonuses awarded: |Row 4 info = 250,000 Coins 10,000 Gems 25x Each World Piñata 50 Premium-only Premium Piñatas |Row 5 title = Bonuses Per Plant (except for Chlorophur): |Row 5 info = 150 Seed Packet Electrodes One random costume (Only if it has more than one. If the plant has only one costume or you have all the costumes, none are given, and a substituted by other plant's costumes) |Row 6 title = Chlorophur Bonus Exceptions: |Row 6 info = 225 Seed Packet Electrodes instead}} How to unlock and redeem Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack is obtained by redeeming all 11 World Tokens, which are obtained one by one by defeating the secondary bosses in the World Expansions. Once all of the Tokens are unlocked, you are awarded an achievement, and prompted to visit the store (You can't click out of it). Once you are in the store, you are told to click on a few things, which eventually leads to redeeming the Tokens for the Boss Drop Pack. Contents Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack awards the player with several plants, and many Plant Leveling related bonuses. Currencies The player is awarded 250,000 Coins and 10,000 Gems once they open up Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack. This is seperate from the Piñatas. Plant Leveling The player is also awarded with 25 World Piñatas, and is also awarded with 50 Premium Piñatas. The Premium Piñatas only give Premium Plant PAcket Electrodes, so Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack is nearly GUARANTEED to allow you to level up at least 4 or 5 Premium Plants. The coins from the Piñatas aren't included in the base currency award, so the player is awarded with a total of nearly 400k Coins. Assuming the player utilizes Plant Leveling, most of this is likely to be spent on leveling up Plants. Plant Awards The player is awarded with several Plants in the Boss Drop Pack. Several of these are Premium Plants, and can be purchased before obtaining the Boss Drop Pack, and some are otherwise obtainable beforehand. If the player already has a certain plant before obtaining Birdstar's Boss Drop Pack, then they will be awarded an amount of coins, gems, and packet electrodes instead. The amount of these currencies is different based on which plant it is. Teashooter, Sweet Tea, Im-Peach, and Lack-Pea The player is awarded with 5500 coins, 250 gems, and 275 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Chlorophur The player is awarded with 25,000 coins, 1000 gems, and 750 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Thunder Snow and Winter Pea The player is awarded with 7500 coins, 250 gems, and 250 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Fry The player is awarded with 6000 coins, 300 gems, and 350 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Food Pot The player is awarded with 15000 coins, 850 gems, and 600 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Jolt Weed and Electrical Cherry The player is awarded with 6000 coins, 400 gems, and 300 Seed Packet Electrodes in addition to the normal reward. Trivia *The only plants which don't give a Seed Packet Electrode reward as a multiple of 10 upon already being owned are Teashooter, Sweet Tea, Im-Peach, and Lack-Pea. **They also give the smallest coin reward at 5500. The next smallest coin reward is 6000 from already owning Fry, Jolt Weed, and Electrical Cherry.